Crazy Little Situation
by Bubbleh Boo
Summary: It's Aang's birthday and Toph has no idea of what to get Aang. What do you give to a guy who has everything? Couplings are Taang with light Zutara hints


A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first ATLA fanfiction as well as my first fanfiction on so RanR please and be open minded as well. No flames either. If you just so happen to come across a typo, please inform me so that I can correct it immeadiatley.

**Disclaimer: Avatar the Last Airbender and all of its charecters are © Nickelodeon**

**Chapter One: A Crazy Situation**

"Get your butt into gear Sokka!" Toph shouted angrily. Even though three years had passed since their first meeting, Sokka never ceased to amaze her with his laziness. Of course, in that three year period, Aang had defeated the fire lord, Zuko befriended the gang and eventually brought back his honor to the non-believers. Naturally, Aang and whoever else desired found a home in the air temple and all was well with the world. Wow, long explanation.

"Quiet woman! I'll come when I'm good and ready!" the sexist Sokka whined quickly strapping on his shoes. He obviously forgot about Toph's outstanding earthbending, for usually she would've tossed his ass where the sun don't shine for a comment like that. This he expected and immeadiatley assumed the fetal postion on the ground. Fortunately for him, Toph was too wrapped up in her own personal thoughts to waste such energy on him.

"Whatever, let's just go." Toph mumbled waiting for Appa's arrival. Sokka blinked numerously and chose not to question his string of luck. As if on que, Appa arrived allowing the two of them on. Toph gently patted Appa behind his ear (wherever THAT is) giving him the okay to depart.

"So, where are we going again?" Sokka asked digging his pinky into his ear, pulling out some random object.

"For Aang's birthday present, how could you forget something like that?" Toph asked looking at him in disgust. Sokka pondered this for a moment.

"But his birthday's not until two weeks from today." Sokka mumbled.

"What kind of gift do you give a guy who has everything? It's best to get a head start." Toph said rolling her eyes. Sokka nodded his head slowly allowing his lips to form an 'O' shape. At the speed Appa was going, it would only be normal for them to reach the village in no time flat.

Meanwhile back at the Airbending temple Zuko strolled through the seemingly millions of hallways and paths. He eventually made a turn obviously lost in thought and bucked head on into the waterbender.

"Oh, sorry bout that." he said in a bored vocie offering her hand up. She groaned and rubbed her head painfully. She accepted his helping hand and pulled herself up to his height.

"That's alright. Well, see ya." Katara said pulling a stray strand of hair from her forehead. He smiled warmly at her and nodded his head as a departing gesture. She bopped down the hallway and once he was out of earshot she let out a sigh only to once again collide into her dear friend Suki.

"Woah! You okay?" Suki asked quickly pulling her friend up. Katara breathed in and out as to calm herself down. Why did this kind of thing have to happen to her?

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" Katara asked dusting herself off. She punched her playfully letting out a soft giggle.

"I guess not. Did you just run into Zuko?" Suki asked continuing her walk. Katara fell into step with her travelling in his direction.

"You saw that?" Katara asked a bit confused.

"More like heard it." Suki giggled. Because Aang defeated the firelord there was no need for Suki to constantly wear war paint, allowing her to make her wonderful peachy skin visible. It felt good being free.

"Yeah, he said sorry though." Katara asked once again pulling a stray strand of hair from her head. As the years passed, everyone had changed. Not just on the inside but the outside too. Toph as well as Katara finally gained their oh so longed for curves and Aang as well as Sokka were well on their way to being tall and lean. Instead of the occasional square-like broache Katara constantly wore as a pre-teen in her hair, it was more of a circle and it seemed to do her face justice. Aang just recently complimented her on them.

"Sure no sparks between you guys?" Suki said with a sly grin. Katara stopped dead in her tracks and glared at her friend awkwardly.

"For christ sake Suki!"

"Did you tell him about your mother yet?" Suki asked as if nothing had happened.

"Uhm...yeah..." Katara asked a bit confused.

"Yeah, you're liking him. Every guy you meet and who you are _attracted _to, you go on and tell him about your mom, am I right?" Suki asked rolling her eyes and also putting emphasis on the word attracted. Katara's face just sank.

"That's not true!" Katara choked out blushing a little. She had no feelings towards him. At all.

"Haru, Jet..." Suki counted.

"Okay, how do you know about them and I did not like Haru! I was being friendly!" Katara mumbled the last part fiddling with her fingers.

"Hehe, don't worry bout it. But if you do like him, you should tell him!' Suki shouted a little too loud. They obviosuly forgot that Zuko was in the area and he just scoffed at their mindless babble.

"Girls." He said under his breath turning off from them completely.

"WELL, that was pointless!" Sokka said in a bored tone returning from their journey to the village. They had accomplished absolutely nothing at all in the time they were there. Toph groaned angrily and kissed Appa thankfully for putting up with Sokka's whining.

"What was pointless?" a familiar voice questioned gaining both of the teens attention.

"Aang?" Toph asked, still not used to his always deepining voice. He grinned, or she thinks he grinned (come on she's blind) confirming her.

"Where you guys been? It's been so broing without you." Aang nearly flew to his friends. He and Sokka immeadiatley started to punch each other around playfully and Toph could only smile.

"I'm going inside alright guys?" Toph said making her way into the temple. She was greeted by many of the orphans that were allowed to stay there with them. She would always give them something to laugh at. She smiled warmly at them and gently declined their offer to play. A round of aww's was echoed throughout the temple as Toph made her way even more deeper inside.

"Hmph." Toph mumbled plopping onto her abnormally large bed inside of her equally abnormal large room. She and Aang made an agreement. If they were going to live most likely a million and one miles up in the air, maybe a little too far from the Earth, then she would have to get the biggest room, to soothe her aching heart.

"Trouble?" Zuko asked popping his head in her doorway. Toph rolled her eyes at his voice. Does this guy ever go home? I mean, yeah and Aang are friends but doesn't have a house or something? At least a girlfriend to pesterize.

"Nope. Not really." Toph said bluntly hoping it would be enough to send him away. She really didn't feel like talking right now. Even though Zuko was a little horrible at socializing at first, suprisingly he has found Toph to be his closest thing to a friend.

"If you say so." Zuko said continuing his journey. Toph let off a sigh of relief. What was she going to get Aang for his birthday? Gosh...

As time passed, Toph paced her rooms for hours tapping her indew finger against her chin hoping to think of something. But alas, nothing. Soon enough it was time for dinner as she made her way to the dining hall. Hundreds of kids poured into the room after her and each took a nice position at the table where they would eat. Aang soon arrived and began poking his food with his fork. Sokka sat down comfortably next to Suki giving her a small peck on the cheek nearly causing half of the kids in the room to go ewww.

"So, what's for dinner?" Toph asked taking a seat next to Aang. He glanced up at her and shrugged obviously forgetting her inability to see.

"Hello, Aang..." Toph said in a dry voice.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Uhm...I dunno." Aang quickly answered with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay Aang. So anything you see you like lately?" Toph asked hopefully trying to pry a present idea out of him.

"What?"

"Something you've always wanted, but never really had...?" Toph asked again edging a little closer to him.

"There is something I want, that I've never had...but I don't think I'll ever get her...IT! I mean it!!" Aang quickly corrected himself. Toph angrily squeezed the table cloth. Every time she talked to Aang, Katara this! Katara that! He never said it directly, but it was obvious that he meant her. She was blind and even she could see that he liked her maybe a little too much.

"AANG! For goodness sake stop obsessing over her!!!" Toph shrieked gaining everyone's attention. She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and raced from the dining hall. What was she thinking screaming at him like that? He was free to like whoever he wanted! There was nothing she could do to stop it...nothing she could do to stop how she felt...oh crap. Aang as well as Zuko raced after him, they eventually caught up to her and Zuko grabbed her wrist.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Zuko asked scanning her worriedly. Remeber, good friends?

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Toph shouted. Zuko gave a hurt look and frowned at her. Aang was just a little bit speechless over everything. Soon enough, Katara as well as Suki arrived. Even though deep inside Sokka wanted to see what was wrong with Toph, something even deeper inside of him was very hungry.

"Toph, why'd you yell at Aang like that?" Suki asked worriedly. She's always known Aang as a bit slow, but to some extent. Not enough to yell at him for.

"I'm sorry okay? I just freaked out! I'm fine now so just go." Toph said gasping for air. Suki furrowed her eyebrows worriedly but beckoned the others to come back with her.

"We can talk later okay?" Katara said with a small smile only to be led away by Suki. Zuko soon enough left as well. But Aang stayed with the same expression plastered on his face.

"I said go." Toph saidbacking against a wall and sagging against it. She was tired.

"It's my house..."Aang mumbled gaining a small laugh from Toph. Aang smiled warmly giving him the okay to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" Aang said in a soft voice.

"I don't know...I just wanted to find a birthday present for you and then you went on about Katara and..." Toph mumbled fiddling with her fingers.

"How'd you know I meant Katara?" Aang asked a little more than confused.

"WHAT?" Toph nearly shouted. She felt like an ass yelling at him for nothing. So much drama. FOR NOTHING.

"I never said it was Katara. Why? Do you think she likes me or something?" Aang asked with a twinge of hope in his voice.

"I don't know her love life Aang. But, why do you like her so much, I mean, what does she do for you that makes you get all nervous around her and just head over heels?"

"Okay, awkward moment." Aang said scratching the nape of his neck nervously.

"I'm serious Aang. Whatever she's doing, I want to know...so that I can do it too." Toph choked out the last part earning a very long very hard stare from Aang.

'What'd she just say?' Aang thought to himself noticing the change of tint in his cheeks.

"You're serious?" Aang asked searching her face desperatley trying to find any hint of a joke.

"See? You never take me seriously!" Toph asked about to go into deep depression.

"I'm so used to having you as a friend. It would be pretty weird having you as anymore than that." Aang said in a regretful voice. Toph smiled pathetically and got up quickly brushing herself off.

"I understand." Toph mumbled about to leave.

"But I like things weird." Aang chuckled a bit. Toph laughed at his ridiculous comment and hugged him quickly releasing him.

"So, do you like me or not Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked trying to put on a seductive voice. Aang quickly gave her a peck on the nose hugging her yet again.

"I guess you could say that." Aang joked leading her back to the dining hall.

**Fin**

A/N: Okay, that was boring. Maybe a bit of fluff but it was interesting to write. Sorry for the random bit of Zutara in the middle. I was expecting to make this ong-going but alas, I'm far too lazy. Lol.


End file.
